


Jealous

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi, Genderbend, Jealous Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Bokuto wasn’t the jealous type. Well, that’s what he said.Akaashi also knows that.(wherein Bokuto 'isn't' jealous of the sudden text messages Akaashi is receiving)part of the The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends series.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> second time writing BokuAka! Hope you enjoy :3
> 
> excuse some wrong grammars or spellings :) #lovelots

Bokuto wasn’t the jealous type. Well, that’s what he said.

He proves it by being calm whenever someone approaches his girlfriend, like that one time when a stranger approached them, keyword ‘them’, and asked for Akaashi’s name which the shy girl declined with Bokuto wrapping his arms around her.

He was just being protective that’s all.

Also, that one time when they were walking and Akaashi suddenly complimented a stranger for his good looks and Bokuto thinks, it’s cool, he’s not jealous, besides he too thinks the guy looks good.

“Akaashi, I think I forgot my phone,”

“Bokuto-san, you’ve been playing with your phone even before practice…” They were walking towards Akaashi’s classroom and Bokuto kept rummaging inside his bag. “I can’t find it!” The girl sighs but pulled out her phone when suddenly the school bell rang. “Go now, Bokuto-san, or you will be late,”

“Akaashi, I still can’t—” Akaashi doesn’t have a choice but to shove her phone to Bokuto’s hand. “Here, call your phone on your way,” Bokuto beams a smile to his girlfriend before leaning down to kiss her forehead, “I’ll get going, see you later!” Bokuto skips happily towards his room, Akaashi’s phone in his hand as he taps away when suddenly a new message pops up.

_From: unknown_

_How are you, Akaashi?_

 

Bokuto raised his brow, rereading the message again and again.

 

_To: unknown_

_Who’s this?_

“Yo, Bo!” He looked up and smiled as a classmate of his pats his back. His attention immediately went back to the phone as it vibrates.

 

_From: unknown_

_So cold. It’s me…_

With a raised brow, he took his seat, not minding when he bumped his bag on one of his classmate’s head.

 

_To: unknown_

_I don’t really know you. Please stop bothering._

He’s getting a little worried that someone must’ve mistaken his girlfriend’s number as someone else but the first message indicates her name so it’s really meant for Akaashi.

But the damn stranger isn’t saying who he or she is and it’s making Bokuto irritated. “Okay, sit down all of you.” Bokuto pouts when their homeroom teacher appeared, forcing him to keep Akaashi’s phone away. He sighs, resting his chin on his hands, Akaashi’s phone in his pocket as he waits for his name to be called.

 

~*~

 

“Uhh… is Bokuto in his dejected mode, again?” Shirofuku Yukie, one of Fukurodani Boys’ Volleyball Club manager, said as she looks at the playing mess their ace was currently in.  “Good afternoon…” A calm small voice suddenly greeted, the gym doors opening wide as Akaashi Keiji entered, wearing their Girls’ Volleyball Club jacket. “Practice not done yet?” She asked, closing the door behind her, her gaze still glued down as she fixes her shoes.

Shirofuku shook her head, admiring how beautiful Akaashi is as the sunset behind illuminated her. “Hello, Akaashi! It seems something’s wrong with your big baby owl,” Akaashi finally looked up, eyes quickly went to her boyfriend who seemed too daze to even notice she entered.

Bokuto always hoots so loud whenever Akaashi comes early.

“Nice serve!” The other team shouted as one member served the ball.

“Bo!”

“Captain!”

“Bokuto-san!—” It was too late, Bokuto was down and Akaashi was rushing to his side. “Bokuto-san…” The captain groaned, vision all blurred but soon focused on the angel that has a worried face. “Akaashi…” The black haired girl frowned before cupping his cheeks, small warm hands make Bokuto blush. “Does your head hurt?” It takes a while for Bokuto to answer, he was struggling to sit up straight but managed to do so even though his surroundings was spinning a little.

“Bokuto-san…”

“I’m okay, Akaashi…” With a deep exhale, Bokuto stood up with Akaashi holding on his arm carefully. “Okay, practice for today has ended!” Their coach shouted, his strong loud voice echoing throughout the gym and the boys nodded. “Bokuto, rest up well,”

“Osu…”

Akaashi looks at her boyfriend who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

Something’s wrong. Akaashi can feel it.

 

~*~

 

“Are you done changing, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi waits patiently outside the boy’s locker room, humming a small song as her fingers play with the hem of her skirt. It’s getting cold outside but luckily she has her jersey and Bokuto is taking too damn long to change, all of his teammates left already.

“Yeah…” A hunched Bokuto, in a fresh new shirt, now exits the locker room, locking it too damn slow that makes Akaashi raised her perfectly shaped brow. “Kou…” Akaashi rarely calls him by that name and it makes his heart beat every goddamn time. “Yes, Akaashi?”

“Where’s my phone?”

“Oh…” Akaashi observes how her boyfriend was so slow in moving like he has the world on his shoulders and it makes her a little irritated. “Kou…”

“Wait Akaashi, I’m looking for—” She sighs, walking up a little closer to her boyfriend only to cup his cheeks in her small but warm hands causing the boy to stop rummaging inside the bag.

Round eyes met almond shaped ones.

“What’s wrong? Tell me please.”

“Nothings—”

“Did he sent me a message _again_?”

The word _again_ saddens Bokuto more and Akaashi confirmed everything. “Kou…” she started, her eyes searching Bokuto’s gaze. “I didn’t want to tell you becau—”

“Because what?” Bokuto never talks back so it’s quite shocking to Akaashi but she knows Bokuto has every right to act like this.

“Because I don’t want you to overthink things.”

“Because you’re texting him back?”

“Kou, that’s not—”

“Then why is he still texting you?”

“Bokuto-san, please don’t cut me off and let me explain.” Akaashi sighs, running her hand through her boyfriend’s hair, cursing internally at the sticky substance of hair gel, but the sad look of her boyfriend is distractingly sad. Pulling Bokuto down a little so their forehead touched. were together, Akaashi smiled softly.

“I don’t want you to worry, Bokuto-san. _He_ keeps texting me but I always ignore it, I promise.” The captain feels a little relief but not enough to feel calm. “I’m sorry for not telling you, Kou. I was worried you will get all emotional,”

“Hey, I’m not—” Bokuto shuts his mouth as soon as the girl gave a hard stare. “I hope you won’t get mad at me, I’m not replying back,” She tiptoed and kissed his pointy nose. “Plus, I love you too much to remember _my past,_ ” Now Bokuto’s worry really vanished as soon as he was kissed and told those three magic words.

“I love you, too, Keiji.” The way he said it in a low voice makes Akaashi’s heart do some backflips. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. “But let me text him and tell him to back off,” Akaashi doesn’t have a choice but to agree.

A little happy to see her Koutarou all jealous.

 

~*~

 

“Hey,”

 

_“How did it go?”_

 

“Good…”

 

_“You’re a sadist, you know.”_

 

“I know… hey, wanna make Kuroo jealous too?”

 

_“Hell yeah!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ! I hope you liked it! Comment out your thoughts <3  
> Also forgive me for not updating for a while because life and college is a bad combination, add finals to it and then boom! eyebags everywhere :D
> 
> So thank you !!!


End file.
